memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Voyager, 2374
In 2374, at least 32 log entries were made in the captain's log for the . They were recorded by Kathryn Janeway. ( ) Entries * "Captain's Log, stardate 51003.7. Three days, and no sign of Borg or bio-ships. We appear to be out of danger, but the entire crew is still on edge and so am I. Not even the calm of Master Leonardo da Vinci's workshop is enough to ease my mind." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Warp drive is still offline and we don't know whether the Borg have detected us. Kes's psychokinetic abilities continue to damage the ship's structural integrity, and as a result our defenses have been compromised." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51082.4. After searching for more than two days we finally located what's left of Commander Chakotay's shuttle. I can only hope the Commander has fared better than his vessel." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51096.5 Although Lieutenant Tuvok has managed to bring Commander Chakotay safely back to the ship, it may be some time before his psychological wounds are fully healed." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. I've assembled a team to analyze every square meter of the cargo bay. This has essentially been her quarters for the past two months. I'm determined to find something here that might shed some light on Seven of Nine's actions." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. I've been trying to retrace Seven of Nine's footsteps, her actions during the last few days, but I'm still no closer to understanding what's happened." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51244.3. With the aliens gone, The Doctor has been able to remove their devices from the crew and neutralize the genetic tags." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51268.4. This morning's attack destroyed the power grid on deck 11. No casualties this time but the replicator system was badly damaged. We've gone to emergency rations. As a result, the situation has gotten a little worse. Environmental controls continue to fail. Seven decks have been rendered uninhabitable and we've had to relocate the crew. Quarters are close, nerves are frayed, and I'm not sure what's more difficult to maintain – ''Voyager s systems or the crew's morale. What's important is that we're together working toward a single goal... survival." ( ) * "''Captain's Log, stardate 51425.4. Our condition has left us vulnerable to spatial anomalies and to any alien species eager for a piece of hardware. We've taken refuge in a class-9 nebula." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51682.2. I've forged a coalition with the Nihydron and the Mawasi. Together, we're preparing to attack the weapon ship." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51252.3. The past couple of weeks have been uneventful but we've made excellent progress on the new astrometrics lab." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51367.2. We've spent the last three days on the Mari homeworld. It's been a while since we've had the opportunity to make new friends and the crew seems to be making the most of our stay." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Chief Examiner Nimira has taken custody of Mister Guill. Whether his arrest will lead to reforms in the Mari justice system is anyone's guess. In the meantime, The Doctor is treating Lieutenant Torres and Commander Tuvok." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51386.4. With ship's systems at nearly half capacity it's taken us ten days to track our stolen technology." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51408.3. We're back on course to the Alpha Quadrant. With the ship's computer and The Doctor's emitter returned to proper places, I've set aside some time to check on the Maestro." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51449.2. After receiving a distress call from Commander Chakotay, we've sent a beacon into the nebula and we're in the process of tracking down the away team." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51501.4. After two days at high warp we're close enough to the relay station to see it on long-range visual sensors." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Seven of Nine and Commander Tuvok suffered no serious physical damage after their encounter on the alien ship. I've been eager to hear Tuvok's impressions of the species who took them hostage." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51652.3. It's been twelve hours and our sensors show no sign of any Hirogen vessels, but their people are scattered throughout this region and something tells me that the hunt for ''Voyager is far from over." ( ) * "''Captain's Log, stardate 51679.4. We've detected the warp signature from Kovin's ship and we're now in pursuit. In the meantime, Tuvok and I have been examining the tools from Kovin's lab." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51715.2. The damage to ''Voyager has been extreme. Both sides have taken heavy casualties and it's clear that no one is going to win this conflict. The fighting has reached a standstill and the remaining Hirogen have agreed to negotiate a truce." ( ) * "''Captain's Log, stardate 51762.4. The repairs to 's coaxial drive have been completed well ahead of schedule." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The Doctor has treated Mister Paris' phaser wounds but has been unable to wake him. The motive for his attack remains a mystery." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51775.2. While the alien intruder remains trapped in the body of his last victim, The Doctor has found a way to return Tom, Steth, and me to our own bodies." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Encrypt log entry. We're approaching the star system where we believe we'll find Omega. I have to admit, I have never been this apprehensive about a mission. I know how Einstein must've felt about the atom bomb, or Marcus when she developed the Genesis Device. They watched helplessly as science took a destructive course. But I have the chance to prevent that from happening. I just hope it's not too late." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51793.4. We've arranged for our guests in sickbay to be taken back to their homeworld, and we can finally put this mission behind us. This will be my last encrypted log concerning the Omega Directive. The classified data files will now be destroyed." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. I've ordered adaptations to our shields to repel the thermionic discharges. Hoping that the benefits will outweigh the risks, we're now trying to beam deuterium from beneath the planet's surface." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The Doctor continues to investigate Tom and Harry, whose condition seems as serious as it is strange." ( ) * "Captain's Log, stardate 51978.2. It's been five months since we received the encoded message from the Alpha Quadrant. We know that the transmission was from Starfleet Command but we still can't decrypt it. B'Elanna thinks it's a lost cause, that too much of the data stream has been destroyed, but I haven't given up. I keep hoping inspiration will strike, somehow." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. After two days at high warp, we've rendezvoused with the ''Dauntless. Arturis has helped us reconstruct most of the Starfleet message. The pieces of this puzzle are finally coming together." ( ) * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. So far, the crew hasn't found any evidence to support my doubts about Arturis. Nevertheless, I've told them to keep looking and to keep their optimism in check. But that's one order I don't expect them to follow to the letter. Despite my apprehension, I can't help but wonder what I'll be doing in three months' time. Still guiding ''Voyager through the Delta Quadrant, searching for a way home, or looking up old friends in Indiana?" ( ) * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. We remained in the quantum slipstream for an hour before it finally collapsed. Our diagnostics have concluded that we can't risk using this technology again, but we did manage to get three hundred light years closer to home." ( ) Voyager, 2374